Kyle Hebert
|birthplace = Lake Charles, Louisiana, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1996-current |status = Active |agent = Arlene Thornton & Associates |website = Kyle Hebert }}Kyle Hebert (born June 14, 1969 in Lake Charles, Louisiana) is an American voice actor and podcaster. He's best known for voicing the adult version of Gohan and the Narrator in Funimation's English dub of the Japanese anime Dragon Ball Z. He has done work for FUNimation Entertainment, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and Studiopolis. Career Hebert got his start in the mid 1990s as a disc jockey for Radio Disney, under the pseudonym "Squeege". This lasted until September 2005, when he moved from Dallas to Los Angeles, to pursue bigger interests in the world of voice acting. Some of Kyle's more well known roles include Kiba Inuzuka on Naruto, Sōsuke Aizen in Bleach, Kamina in Gurren Lagann and Ryuji Suguro in Blue Exorcist. At Anime Expo 2009, Kyle won best English Voice Actor in the SPJA Awards for his role as Kamina in Gurren Lagann. Hebert is also a podcaster, co-founding and hosting the weekly BigBaldBroadcast with his long time friend and webmaster, known only as Otherworld Steve. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Ox-King, General White, King Furry, Gara (eps. 56-57), Rising Dragon (ep. 80), Paul (eps. 131-132), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Adult Gohan, Ox-King (eps. 208-291 / remastered version), Pirozhki, King Furry, West Kai, Pikkon, Narrator (eps. 217-285 / remastered version), Blueberry (ep. 59), Nok (eps. 290-291), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Kunitachi (ep. 15), Higure's Fiance (ep. 16), Priest (Bokushi) (ep. 26), Additional Voices (Viz Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Karasu, Ryo (M2), Okubo, Additional Voices *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Kyūsuke Sarashina, Chiral (ep. 81) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Kyūsuke Sarashina (Viz Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Gohan, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Nefertari Cobra, Capone Bege, Higuma, Nola (eps. 168-175), Goat Enforcer (eps. 171-172), Priest (ep. 187), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kiba Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Vato Falman *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba, Nirgge Parduoc, Metastacia, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Daisuke's Father (ep. 3), Yoshiko Kusunoki (ep. 14) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kazukiyo Sōga (ep. 21) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Kamina *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Masamune *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Ox-King, Appule, King Furry, Pirozhki, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Weisslogia, Vulcan (ep. 2), Edolas Citizen (ep. 93), Edolas Soldier (ep. 94) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Vato Falman *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Gohan, Ox-King *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Tachibana Muneshige *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Escanor, Weinheidt, Doctor Dana, Dale, Patron (ep. 1), Villager (ep2), Soldier (ep. 9) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Gohan, Pirozhki, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Atomic Samurai, D-Pad, Bespectacled Worker, Kamakyuri (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Mahad, Rametoto *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Lotte's Father (ep. 16) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Horned Gang Leader, Narrator (remastered version) (FUNimation Dub) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Ox-King, Narrator (FUNimation Dub; remastered version) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Goering *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Bultokari *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Clyde *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Guard D *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Auctioneer, Cooper Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Abraham Gray *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Ox-King, Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Gohan, Narrator *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Narrator *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Gohan, Pikkon, West Kai, Narrator *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Gohan, Narrator *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) - General White *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Angry Customer, Bounty Hunter B, Policeman B *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Detective (Animaze Dub) *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Nefertari Cobra *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Redline'' (2009) - Big Deyzuna, Lynchman Commercial Announcer *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Gohan, Ox-King, Narrator *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Gohan, Narrator External Links *Kyle Hebert at the Internet Movie Database *Kyle Hebert at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis